


and flowers in her hair

by QueenOfHz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHz/pseuds/QueenOfHz
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth share a moment of respite.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	and flowers in her hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for Papers, who has created such lovely illustrations of my work, and is a great source of inspiration as well.

The sun kissed your upturned face and it felt like the first time you had been warm in centuries. 

Before you lay an ocean of color. Rolling hills painted with wildflowers of all hues stretched as far as you could see. The grass was soft against your toes, you wiggled them and were transported back to your childhood: carefree and playing in the garden with your siblings.

A breeze mischievously caught your white hair and danced with it; for so long you had wrapped it up tight about your head you now felt almost naked with it down. You don’t know how long you stood there, just letting yourself  _ be _ , no house leader, no emperor, no--

“So what do you think, El?” Your beloved’s voice below you startled you out of your reverie.

“Oh, it is lovely, truly. I- I’m afraid I can’t find the words to express myself properly. How did you know about this place?” 

“Jeralt took me here once when I was small. He said it reminded him of my mother.”

You spent what felt like hours enjoying the sunshine and exploring the landscape. A tree stood solitary in the field, which your beloved decided to nap beneath. You left her to her rest; the journey had not seemed so long to you but she seemed to tire out quicker than you did these days.

A babbling brook wound itself through the grass like a snake, and you couldn’t resist dipping your toes in to wash off the grime from the long hike through the wilderness. Cupping your hands, you scooped up some water and brought it to your lips. The taste was crisp and sweeter than even the finest wines you had tasted in Enbarr. How long had it been since you left that painful place? You could not quite recall but you were not particularly bothered by it.

Looking around at the fields of color, an idea came to you. You began to pick and gather armfuls of flowers, of all sizes and colors. Some you knew the names of, had seen their pictures carefully illustrated in one of your sister’s favorite books, though their names slipped through your mind like grains of sand in your fingers.

Gently, ever-so-quietly, you placed your gathered flowers around your beloved, careful not to wake her from her nap. Slowly you blanketed her in a rainbow of blue, yellow, purple petals. All colors, save for red. You kept those, your favorite color, for last. The final touch on your masterpiece was a circle of red flowers around your beloved’s head, a crimson crown of sorts. You tried at first to weave them into a wearable circlet, but it seems your hands weren’t dexterous for that task today, so you made do by tucking the stems into her pale hair.

Stepping back to admire your work, you noticed the faintest twitch on the sleeping woman’s cheeks. Her mouth turned up into a smile as her eyes fluttered open. 

“Are you finished yet, El?”

“Yes, but please do stay there a while longer, you’ll mess it all up if you move.”

She chuckled in response and closed her eyes again. You sat down in the grass next to her, admiring your work and soaking in the pleasant silence. Your eyes began to grow heavy themselves in the warmth but they were not closed for long before a sharp sneeze startled you into alertness.

Where your dear one had been just moments before there was now a colorful cloud of petals fluttering in the breeze.

“Ah. Sorry.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. 

She smiled and brushed the wayward flowers out of her face. “I haven’t heard you laugh like that in a long time. It’s nice.” Glancing down, she spotted the failed circle of flowers you had tried to weave, now half crushed and on the ground.

“Here. Let me.” Carefully selecting intact flowers from the chaos around her, your love began deftly weaving the crown that you could not. Daisies and forget-me-nots wove around and over each other in her skillful hands.

“As always, you are full of surprises,” you said as she finished.

She stood and reached up to gently place it on your head. “It’s not exactly golden horns, but it will have to do.”

* * *

The setting sun washed the fields surrounding them in golden hues. Byleth stifled a yawn and picked a stray petal off her shirt. Her other hand languidly combed through Edelgard’s long, white hair as she dozed in her lap.

It had been a good day. They had been having more of those lately as they traveled. On days like this, it was almost as if Edelgard forgot her fifteen foot height, her monstrous red eyes, her tail and claws. 

On days like this, she was just El.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not dead, huzzah! This piece is in the same universe as Terrible, Beautiful, Maddening, although at a much later date than that fic is currently at (sorry for spoilers kinda)
> 
> I do intend on updating TBM, hopefully by January! I've been unfortunately slammed with life and holidays so I've been a bit busy lately. :(
> 
> Find me @Queen_Of_Hz on Twitter, and also check out @Papers_ev's lovely work, a lot of it fits nicely with this :)


End file.
